Pokemon: Another Region a New Story
by GameFreakimage
Summary: A teenage boy about to embark on a new journey. A loyal partner by his side to keep him safe. A new region with all the familiar Pokemon we all know and love. What could possibly go wrong?


Chapter 1: A New Adventure Begins

**Author's Notes: **Hello, all! And welcome to my Pokemon story! I mentioned I was planning a fic back when I first finished Lyn's Route in Rekka No ken, and well, I'm delivering on that promise now. I hope you all enjoy this fic, because we both have something in common as we go through it: We have no idea where the story will end up at. (Well, not completely. I still know some of the general stuff). So please, sit back, relax, and enjoy! If you have any ideas on possible team members, feel free to make suggestions! Just keep it to Pokemon from gen 1 through 4.

* * *

_A Lucario jumps into the air as it uses Aura Sphere. Its opponent, a Steelix, uses Protect. A Charizard next to the Lucario launches a Flamethrower at the Steelix. The Steelix's Protect still holds. Meanwhile, a Dragonite floating in the air near the Steelix performs Dragon Dances. The Lucario begins to generate a thick club made of energy. Bone Rush. The Lucario charges at the Steelix as the Charizard charges upwards towards the Dragonite, its claws enveloped in blue energy as it closes in. Dragon Claw. The Steelix smashes its sharp tail against the ground, which begins to rumble and break apart. Earthquake. The Lucario stumbles backwards as the Bone Rush dissipates. A chunk of Earth from beneath its feet seizes upwards, sending the Lucario in the air. Flying in the air, the Charizard takes a giant swipe at the Dragonite with Dragon Claw. The Dragonite uses its overwhelming speed to dodge it as it unleashes a Thunderbolt at close range. The bolts hit their target square in the back. The Charizard reels in pain as it falls from the sky, crashing against the hard Earth. Struggling to rise, both Pokémon once again take their battle positions, awaiting their trainers' next orders. But the Charizard falls over unconscious, as the Lucario falls onto its knee. The referee calls the match. Two teenagers recall their Charizard and Lucario respectively. Their faces are obscured from the view of the camera. The Champion of Athece has once again defeated the challengers standing before him._

A teenage boy took the remote control sitting on the right side of his bed and turned off the power. The scene on his TV disappeared. The footage he had been watching was three years old. It had been a match for the title of champion that his older brother and sister had competed for. They had made it so close, only to lose out during the last leg of their journey. 0-3 was the final score. He had watched the battle so many times that he had memorized every exact move and command done or issued throughout the entire hour long match.

With a sigh, the teenage boy laid down on his bed. His sixteenth birthday was tomorrow. The start of his own Pokémon journey was about to unfold. Absentmindedly, he looked over to the small sleeping blue mass curled up in a ball next to him. He wondered if they would be able to endure such challenges as his siblings had done. He wondered if he would be able to accept a loss with as much dignity as they had.

"Damon!" The voice of his mother called out to him from downstairs, "Dinner's ready!"

"Coming!" Damon responded as he jumped off form his bed, awakening the little blue mass as he landed. With a start, the mass jumped into the air and right next to his feet, its head darting from side to side.

It was a tiny creature, barely more than two feet tall, barely meeting Damon's knees. Its head made up most of its body, with stumpy little arms and legs that seemed almost inappropriate for a Pokémon of its size. A small dorsal fin grew from the front of its head and half-way down it back. Two oval horns grew out on either side of tis head, a light blue strip crossing both of them. A little tail wagged from side to side with barely composed excitement. Its beady eyes making a wide variety of expressions as it opened and closed its huge mouth with several jagged teeth. Along its underbelly was a large red stripe that went down to its feet. It tripped over itself as it attempted to turn around faster than it should have.

"Sorry, Gible," Damon apologized to the creature as he bent down to it, "Did I wake you up from your nap?"

The Gible gave Damon a quizzical look at it realized that its owner had awoken it. With a sigh, the little dragon began to waddle his way towards the door, Damon chuckling to himself as he opened it. As Damon closed the door behind them, Gible's tail got caught, causing the little dragon to squawk out its distress before Damon quickly opened the door again to free its tail.

"Geez," Damon laughed, "You got to be more careful, little guy."

Gible proceeded to run towards the stairs and began to jump down each of the steps, grunting with each jump, though it did lose its footing more than once and jumped down two stairs instead of one. Damon sighed to himself as he shook his head. The little dragon would hurt itself one of these days.

Picking the dragon up by the fin and lifted him onto the dinner table as he pulled out a chair to sit in. Gible's mouth was already watering as Damon took a seat, not even voicing any complaints from being suddenly pulled upwards as the aroma of food wafted through its nostrils.

"At least one person here has a healthy appetite!" the voice of an older woman rang as she briskly walked to the table from the kitchen as she carried a pan in her arms.

The woman had shoulder-length auburn hair that was tied into a single ponytail that was kept firmly behind her neck. Her clear blue eyes reflected the light from the ceiling lamp as if they were a pool of water reflecting the sunlight. She had crinkles around her mouth, as if she had been smiling for such a long portion of her life that her body expected her to always wear a grin. She wore a plain white apron over her green t-shirt and denim blue jeans. Her physique was thin and lithe, as if she was an expert in gymnastics, but those who knew her knew that she was part of the international police force. On top of being a regional commander with the influence and power to move several hundred people on a moment's notice. It was a good thing she was slow to anger, with the patience to match. Maybe having three children had something to do with it? Her name was Delilah, though most people referred to her as either 'mother' or 'chief.'

"Come on, Mom," Damon sighed, "I'm hungry too!"

"I know, I know," Delilah said in a singsong tone as she placed the pan down on the table, "I'm just teasing!"

"What are we having today?" Damon asked as he tried to peer through the steam bursting out from the pan.

"Casserole," Delilah answered him, a small grin on her face, "One of your favorites. Would you get some plates and forks?"

"On it…" Damon obeyed with a tired sigh, "Is Gible eating this to?"

"I don't see why not" Delilah answered as she stared at the little dragon curiously lowering its head just above the casserole, "What do you think, Gible?"

Gible's response was to dive its face headlong into the pan. At least it would have been that if Delilah hadn't anticipated such an action and swept the Pokémon into her arms before it could open its maw. Gible smashed its mouth closed in a furious snap as it chewed on nothing but air. Gible let its displeasure known with a large whimper.

"Ha!" Delilah yelled triumphantly, "You won't be getting the meal all to yourself this time!"

"Did he just try to get the entire dinner AGAIN?!" Damon asked as he came rushing back into the room, plates, forks, and a large cutting knife in hand. This had been the tenth time this month the little monster had attempted such a thing. And it would have been the sixth time it would have succeeded if his mother hadn't intervened so many times.

"This wouldn't keep happening if we didn't baby it so much," Delilah sighed as she set Gible back down on the table, "but I suppose by this point it wouldn't settle for regular Pokémon food…" Her son would be in trouble on his journey if he always had to splurge on normal food not only for himself but for his Gible as well.

"Well, shoulda, woulda, coulda" Damon shrugged as he looked back on all the times he really should have taken a more serious approach to raising his little partner. But then again, that little pleading look it was often a master of giving melted his heart ever since he had first met it outside Wayward Cave.

"Well, if he gives you any problems, you'll only have yourself to blame" Delilah chastised her son as she took the knife from his hand and began to cut into their dinner, taking careful precision to cut off a fairly large piece for the little terror sitting just next Damon.

"Go to town!" Damon cheerily told Gible as he handed it its food.

With a squeak of thanks, Gible began to furiously dig into the food, demolishing it to a clean plate in not even ten seconds. A happy belch left the dragon's mouth as it rolled onto its back, content with its meal, and curled into a little ball before beginning to doze off.

"It scares me how fast he just finishes his food and falls asleep…" Damon muttered in awe as he absentmindedly grabbed a plate his mother passed him.

"Have you spoken to Daniel and Donna lately?" Delilah asked as she finished cutting a piece for herself before sitting down in her chair.

Damon shook his head, "They've been really busy with challengers. Apparently they've been getting a lot more than usual."

"At least it's nice to see that they aren't just sitting around" Delilah added, looking on the bright side. "When they first took the position, most people wouldn't even challenge them. They were too frightened by their performance in the league. It's surprising how much people can forget in a few years!"

"I guess," Damon shrugged as he picked at his food, "But they had promised to call me before I leave for my journey. Guess they won't be able to keep it…" It wasn't often Damon got disappointed about something. In fact, it was downright rare. Since he had spent most of his life moving to different regions because of his mother's occupation, he never settled down and made many friends for more than a few years. The longest they had ever lived in one place was Jhoto, and the family moved away as soon as Team Rocket had reappeared and had been defeated by Gold.

That was another thing. Damon had noticed a peculiar pattern that he had lived in the same town as all the trainers that had somehow made a mark on the world in some way. First, there was Red, the champion of Kanto and the original hero to disband Team Rocket. A little while after that was Littleroot Town, where Brenden and May, rival for the championship of Hoenn and the two trainers who took command of Kyogre and Groudon lived. Sometime after that, he had then lived in Twinleaf in the Sinnoh region, where Lucas and Dawn, both assistants of Professor Rowan, stopped the diabolical plans of Team Galactic and tamed Dialga and Palkia. Then, two years after the event in Kanto, Gold, the novice who crushed the re-rising of Team Rocket and defeated Lance for the championship and then, if the rumors were true, found and defeated Red atop Mt. Silver. Such amazing people, and Damon had, at one time, lived in the same town as all of them. So much trouble in so little a time. How were such things possible? Delilah's agency was still trying to wrap its head around the idea that they allowed terrorist groups to proceed with their agendas without them being any the wiser.

"That was certainly fast!" Delilah sounded impressed as Damon returned from the recess in his mind, "I didn't think you were so hungry!"

"Huh?" Damon asked as he looked down at his plate. It was empty. Then he looked at the pan, and he saw that the casserole that at one point filled the entire pan was now all but gone.

"You weren't kidding when you said you were hungry!" Delilah sounded glad. Apparently a mother had no greater joy then seeing her children eat well. Unless she was arresting a criminal.

"Didn't even realize I had eaten so much…" Damon replied in mild shock, "Guess I was thinking so much I just forgot what I was doing!"

"What were you thinking about?" Delilah asked, curious to what her son was thinking about. Usually, he didn't brood on something unless it truly bothered him. And he never seemed to be bothered by things in general.

"Just about all the stuff that's been in the news for the past few years," Damon replied, letting her in on his thoughts, "All these things about evil teams and legendary Pokémon that didn't turn out to be so legendary… It gets you thinking…"

"About what?" Delilah had a few ideas about what her son could be speaking of, but she wanted to be sure they were on the same page before speaking out of line.

Damon shrugged. "All those people were just random trainers, only just starting their journeys. But in no time at all, they become parts of history. I guess that just supports the saying that the real hero is always a hero by mistake; he dreams of being an honest coward like everybody else."

"Ah," Delilah began to correct, "But you're forgetting something; we are the hero of our own story. But those people didn't do what they did because they were behaved heroic or if they really wanted to be cowardly. They simply did what they felt was right. That made all the difference."

"Yeah…" Damon agreed as he looked at the now sleeping Gible, "I was just thinking it would be nice to have something like that happen to me…"

"Don't go saying that!" Delilah warned, "Since your birthday is tomorrow, that wish just might come true!"


End file.
